


Staying the Night

by hello_its_us



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonbinary Character, Other, Running Away, i might make it into a full on story idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: Idk I think they're cute together





	Staying the Night

"I know you'll get in trouble for it but... please stay with me tonight." Charun asked, looking into Xefros's eyes.

"But... Dammek, he'll freak out if I'm not back before dawn." Xefros replied, nervously shifting his feet.

"Fuck him, he shouldn't even have cameras in your hive anyways." They took a breath. "I know that your moirail will be mad and will probably kill me, but I don't care. I just want to cuddle with you until the moons rise tomorrow."

"I don't want Dammek ruining everything, though. He would probably track my phone..." Xefros sighed.

Charun thought on that, and came upon something. They held him tighter.

"Run away with me."

"W-What?!"

"Let's run away together, to some other city, far away from here. We would leave our electronics and only take what we need, and start over. I... I could pay for things by selling my art. And you can do whatever you want to do." Charun looked at him with his yellow eyes. It wasn't the most thought out plan, but they'll figure things out as they go along.

"I-Um... That's a lot to think about, Charun..."

"...Is... Is that a no?"

Xefros pondered the idea. He wouldn't have to deal with the rebellion anymore, deal with Dammek's tests, be under survallience. And Charun is a successful artist, so he wouldn't really have to worry about money.

"...No. It's a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> These are 2 prompts from tumblr


End file.
